The Stones of Creation
by Pokecoopa17
Summary: Jason and his best friend Kate embark on their quest to be Pokemon champions through the land of Sinnoh. They will meet challenges along the way, both real and mythical along their Journey. Throughout their journey they will meet many new friends and uncover the truth of the world of Pokemon. While all may seem good, the past is destined to repeat itself as a new threat emerges.
1. Chapter 1: Planning

Chapter 1- Plans

Narrator- Welcome to the region of Sinnoh, a land filled with the strange and mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Pokemon reside everywhere across the globe from the land and sea, to the skies and depths of the earth. Within this world lies the small town of Twin Leaf, where many legends have come and gone in the past, but today we find a young man named Jason at home with his parents. Jason will be 15 in only a couple days and is eager to become a Pokemon Trainer. But before that can happen, he needs to run errands.

 _First Person_

"Jason, can you come down here", said my mom calling up to my room.

"Coming mom", I said in response to her call.

Walking down the stairs I came into the family room to be greeted by my mother who was already going about her daily business.

"So, how are you today, you look like you just came out of a coma" She said with a large smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I said with high amounts of sarcasm. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Does there always have to be something that I want you to do" She exclaimed with confusion. "Can't I call you down without wanting something?"

"Yeah you can, but I know you too well" I said with a smug look on my face.

With a sigh of dismay, she said: "What gave me away?"

"The sheer fact you called me down in the first place was one thing, but not abnormal. What gave you away was how eager you were to greet me."

"Do you really think I am that easy to read?" She said with a low tone.

"Yeah, you kind of are. Either way, what is it you want me to do?"

"Could you run to the store and buy some supplies for the Party on Friday? I want you to choose so it is mainly your input on the party." She said with a smile.

"Oh, if that is all I would be happy to go, I have been thinking about the party and have a couple ideas for decorations." I said with a smile.

She gave me a nod of approval and handed me a list, "Can you get these supplies, just the basics like cups, utensils and plates. You can choose which ones you like while you are there if you would like."

I took the list and headed for the door, "See you in a little mom" I said waving to her.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble" she said jokingly.

"Very funny mom, but I will be careful". Then I left.

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

Jason left the house and started off towards the store. Twin Leaf is a quaint little town, not too big not too small. With a population of only about one hundred, it is very reserved and often doesn't get many visitors.

As Jason walked he heard someone familiar approaching from behind.

"Jason, wait up" A voice called from the distance.

Jason turned around to see his best friend Kate running towards him.

"Thank goodness you stopped, I am out of breath" she said totally exhausted.

"What's with such the hurry Kate?" Jason exclaimed with moderate confusion.

"Well silly, if you would let me catch my breath for a second we can walk together" she said still a bit tired.

"Ok, I can wait." Jason said with a caring smile.

Kate and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. Around the time I was five, my family moved out here seeking a more peaceful environment. When we moved in I was quickly introduced to my neighbor Kate and her family. She is very sweet and to be honest, I have a bit of a crush on her, but I don't want her to know that. To be honest, the party on Friday is for both of us, mainly because the two if us share a birthday almost. Mine is actually Thursday and hers is on Saturday. Since we are such good friends we often meet in the middle and combine our parties, but this year was different. This year was the year we would become pokemon trainers and set off on our journeys. Her and I are planning to travel together and explore the world and all its mysteries.

Judging by her bag she was carrying, she was also out for errands for her family, I wonder if it is for the party?

"You ok now?" Jason said with concern.

With a quick, deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine".

"Good, want to walk to the store with me, I am getting party supplies?" Jason asked.

"Well that is convenient that you are heading to the store, I am also going for party supplies. HEY, we can shop for supplies together, AH this will be FUN!" Kate exclaimed with pure excitement.

The idea sounded actually quite good to Jason, it beats being alone and doing their party supplies together would be awfully helpful in the long haul.

"Sure, that sounds great, you want to start walking?" Jason said.

With a beam of Joy and a sparkle in her eyes she said "YAY, let's go".

We travelled down the streets of Twin Leaf, gazing and watching for wild pokemon that sometimes find their way into the town. We spotted an Eevee that came out of a bush next to a house and approached it. It seemed friendly when we approached it.

Jason crouched down and put out his hand facing down so that the eevee could approach. "There there, I mean no harm"

The eevee came close and sniffed his hand. After it did it rubbed its head against Jason's hand.

"Ah, now that's a good eevee" Jason said with compassion.

Kate was a little jealous at seeing this and crouched down to pet the eevee as well. The eevee walked over to Kate and proceeded to let her pet it. Kate seemed very happy in that moment.

I thought of the journey ahead of us and thought of all the pokemon we would meet along the way. We would make so many new friends, both of us, together.

"Hey" Jason said in a low tone, "Do you think it will be like this on our journey?"

Kate smiled "Of course it will, I hope we make lots of new friends and meet all sorts of new pokemon."

Standing up, Jason looked down at Kate, "Should we head out now, we should get to the store so we can get supplies."

Kate stood up, "Yeah, your right, we should head out."

Kate looked back at the eevee who was still looking at the two, "Goodbye for now little guy, maybe we will meet again."

The Two walked off away from the eevee and continued on their way to the store.

After a bit longer the two came to the store. The store was one of the best places to go in Kates mind, not only for food, but clothes to. Jason liked stores as well, but not as much as Kate did. Kate got distracted quite a lot while inside, constantly dragging me around to look at stuff she found. Most would be annoyed with her, but I like it. I like just being with her, it did not matter where or what was happening, as long as she was there, I was happy. We eventually got around to the supplies and purchased our favorite decorations. We exited the store and began walking back towards our houses.

Kate looked to me with her hands behind her back, "So, are you excited for our journey?"

"Totally, especially because you will be there" Jason said with a smile.

At that moment I saw her blush and become a bit flustered.

"I know, it was a bit cheesy in my head" Jason said with embarrassment.

"No, it is fine, just caught me a bit off guard" Kate said with moderate embarrassment.

We walked home and continued to talk, the day was getting late and was coming to and end. We reached my house and we exchanged our goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow Kate" Jason said.

"Of course you will, talk to you later" Kate said winking at Jason.

With that Kate walked off and went to her house. I went inside and went on with my night. I had a nice dinner and then after a while went off to bed. I thought a lot at night, it was the one time I had alone to myself.

I wondered about the future, and what our journey had for us, but then a thought occurred to me. What will I get her as a gift? I want this day to be special for her, maybe I can find something special for her tomorrow. I guess that be hard if we see each other, but I would make it work.

With that I drifted off to sleep for the night and would find a gift for her in the morning. I fell asleep thinking of her that night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Guess that's the end of part one. I hope all who read this will find this enjoyable as I am having fun writing it. I know this is a slow start but I am not trying to be short. I hope everyone will enjoy this series like I do.

The story will pick up in the coming chapters I promise.

This is my first story and hope it will be good, I have many plans for this story in the works and hope to develop the story with many fun and interesting things.

Hope you enjoy what is to come.

~Pokecoopa


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Stones

Authors Note: This chapter marks the start of the most important aspect of this series. From this chapter the plot will develop fairly rapidly. Hope you all enjoy this new installment of the series.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Mysterious Stones

"Ugh, that was not a pleasant night of sleep, my back is killing me" Jason exclaimed with a sigh.

I had stayed up late that night, mainly because of the party, but what really got to me was what gift I would give to Kate. I really wanted to make this day special for her and I did not want to be the one to not get her a gift. What kind of best friend would I be if I can't even do something as simple as give her a gift. The thing is, is can not be any ordinary gift, it's her 15th birthday, that's special. Today is the day I get her the best gift ever, one that she will never forget.

After I had time to fully wake up from my very annoyingly uncomfortable sleep, I composed myself and got ready for the day. I knew that today would be difficult, not the finding the gift part, but avoiding Kate long enough to find one. She tends to hang out around her house so it can be difficult to find alone time away from her. I know that sounds a bit hurtful to say, but it's true. I guess my first plan of action would be getting out without being noticed. I cautiously started towards the backdoor of our house.

"Hey there, where are you off to in such a hurry?" my mom asked in curiosity.

"Oh, hey mom, just off to the store to find a gift for Kate for her birthday. I want to make this a day she will remember forever." Jason said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Jason, when will you admit to me that you like her?" my mom asked teasingly.

"When you finally start to not snoop around in who I do and do not like" Jason said sarcastically.

My mom seemed to give up at that point, "Well you better get going if your going to find the perfect gift, I hear those can be hard to find."

"I guess that is true, so do not expect me back in any sort of hurry" Jason told his mom.

Jason slowly opened the door and peered his head outside. Looking back and forth, he checked if Kate was around anywhere. After looking quite thoroughly, Jason left the house and departed for the store. Jason had to take a different, more inconvenient route in order to avoid being seen by Kate. It was difficult, but he was making his way with fairly decent speed towards the store.

Then, Jason while walking around a house heard a familiar sounding yip. It was the same eevee from yesterday.

"Hey, there little fellah, why are you still hanging around here" Jason said crouching down to pet the eevee."

The eevee was happy to see Jason and eagerly went up to be petted.

"You are really adorable, you know that though don't you" Jason said with a smile.

The eevee seemed a bit sidetracked though, well at least as much as one would find confusing. The eevee moved up and nudged on Jason's leg from behind, almost like it was trying to push him. When that did not work, the eevee bit a part of Jason's clothes and started pulling on his pant leg.

Jason, noticing that the eevee wanted him to follow it, began to walk with the eevee's pulls. Eventually the eevee let go and started going ahead of Jason, occasionally looking back to make sure Jason was still following behind. The eevee seemed to be leading Jason to the woods just outside of town, which was off limits to most people as wild pokemon do not always like when people go in there.

Jason was a bit cautious and said, "I do not think this is really smart to go this far out, don't you think?"

The eevee did not seem to care and continued to go into the woods, still looking to confirm if Jason was still following. The eevee went up to the base of a mountain that was bordering the village. However, it seemed like there was more to what it was wanting. It paused for a moment, almost as though it were lost and started looking around.

During this time Jason took some time to admire what all was around him. Trees flooded the forest as expected, but what caught his eye was all the wild pokemon that were around him. Overhead he spotted starly and staravia flying by, and close by on the ground he saw a furret that appeared from the brush.

"Hello little guy, I mean no harm", Jason said in a low tone.

The furret came closer until it was within range for Jason to touch it. Jason, knowing that he could startle it, slowly put out his hand so the furret could get his sent. Eventually Jason reached out and was greeted by the furret's soft, furry head so he could pet it. Jason has always liked pokemon, and has since he was a child. To Jason, it seemed as though he could make a friend in a pokemon with little effort. Jason is not anything special to pokemon, but he has a way with them that makes him approachable to pokemon.

The eevee eventually went back to walking off, looking back at Jason and giving a soft "Eevee" as if to start following it again. Jason gave the furret one more pet on the head and started following the eevee again. The eevee led Jason deeper into the woods, and closer to the mountain side. Eevee came up to eventually to a small hole in the mountain. The eevee gave a yip to Jason and ran inside the tunnel. The hole was small, but not small enough to be crawled though. Jason, unwilling at first, eventually got down and crawled in after the small pokemon.

The tunnel was very dark, but Jason could see a light coming from up ahead. Jason eventually came to a clearing that came into a decent size cave.

Jason confused at where he was at first, but the eevee came back and started pushing Jason again. Jason began to follow once more down the dark cave unknowing of what was within the caves depths. The eevee led him to a clearing where the cave opened up more than usual. The eevee ran ahead and started pawing at a spot on the ground. Jason, seeing what it was doing went up to investigate.

"Hmm, the ground seems to be made of dirt in this part of the cave, wouldn't it be made of stone?", Jason said very confused.

Jason decided to help the eevee, dig up what it was pawing at, but what he found shocked him.

There, buried in the dirt, a light blue gemstone began to come into view. But the stone was different than anything he had ever seen, because not only was it a gem, but it was a necklace as well. The necklace was made of a kind of ice like plating that seemed as though it was brand new. It was odd, why would there be a necklace in a cave, especially with a gem that looked pretty valuable. The eevee grabbed that necklace with it's maw and approached Jason. It dropped the necklace as if giving it to Jason.

"Than….." Jason said before being cut off.

The eevee ran off and started digging again at another patch of earth. Jason was now very curious and went over to help. After digging for a little, another gem, this one green in color. The gem was again attached to a necklace, this one having a green plantlike design on it. Both seemed kind of similar, which intrigued Jason, but it also gave him an idea.

"Are these for me?", Jason asked the eevee.

The eevee nodded its head before coming up to rub its head against Jason's leg.

"Well, thank you for the gift, and thank you for helping me find the perfect gift for Kate", Jason said with joy.

Jason made his way out of the cave and back through the small tunnel. Once outside, Jason took some time to admire the two necklaces. It came to him that he would give Kate one as a gift, but which one. Both were beautiful necklaces with equally beautiful gemstones.

"hmm, I know which one she would want", Jason said as though a lightbulb appeared above his head.

Jason decided the blue gem with the snowy pattern necklace would be a perfect gift for her, mainly because Jason knew she loved blue.

"So, I guess this one will be mine, but it feels wrong to put it on now, so I will wait until I give this to Kate", Jason said with concern.

With that Jason went on his way back to his house. He emerged from the forest and realized that he needed to hide the stones. Jason put them in his bag that he had been carrying with him and place the two necklaces inside. Jason then resumed his trek back to his house. At this point, it was getting pretty late in the day, which confused Jason. He had only been gone for what seemed like an hour, yet it was almost dinner time. Jason ran back to his house and came back to the town. Jason noticed that the eevee was no longer around anymore but continued to run home.

Jason came up to his house and entered in hoping he was not late for dinner. His mom was still cooking and came up to him to greet him.

"Oh, there you are, I was worried that you were not coming back, but I guess that is silly of me to think", She said with a smile. "Did you find a gift for Kate?"

"Yeah, the perfect gift, I know she will love it." Jason said with confidence.

"By any chance can I see what it is?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, you can see it, when I give it to her." Jason said with a devious grin on his face.

"Oh, a mystery, I see how it is", she said teasingly. Well then, I guess I will find out then.

Jason continued on with his night and ate dinner with his mom who proceeded to ask more about the gift. Jason gave the same answer every time and finished his dinner. He went up to his room where he began to settle down for bed, but not before rapping the present. Jason went down and opened the door to the closet where wrapping paper was and proceeded to find the perfect one. Conveniently, they had a snowflake pattern paper that he thought was perfect. He also found a box that would fit the necklace nicely along with some stuffing for the box. Jason then took it up to his room and wrapped the necklace up in the box. Content with his work, he hid his necklace where it would be safe and his mom would not find it and went to bed, unaware of what was soon to come.

Meanwhile, on a nearby hill the eevee sat, collecting its thoughts.

"I hope he is able to handle the burden that I gave him. I know its going to be a hard road ahead for him and his friend, but I feel they are worthy of the gems. They will be shocked at first, but that is natural for what is to come, but I feel that they will grow to love what comes and grow closer together, just as I did with my friends' way back when this all started."

* * *

Note

Wow, that was pretty long for my other writings, but hey, I guess that means I am improving. This chapter was very enjoyable to wright, and hope all who read this find it enjoyable too. I will get the next chapter out soon as most probably want to know what happens next. It will be out soon that is for sure. Until then I hope you have a good time with whatever is going on for you guys.

-Pokecoopa


	3. Backstory

Note: Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo, all of these stories are my own stories and are made for fun.

All rights to Pokemon is Nintendo's and Gamefreak's.

This story will contain small amounts of violence, zero swearing, love, and will have other surprises along the way, all main characters are my own creation and are in no way related to any characters in Pokemon. Some aspects and characters from the Pokemon games and anime will be included but all main characters are unique to this story.

* * *

 **Backstory**

Long ago, a great war was waged against the creatures known as Pokemon. People feared the powers of Pokemon and sought to eradicate them from the earth. It seamed that there would be no end to the violence that befell the world. War was waged all across the globe scaling across all the regions of the globe. There were however those who disagreed with the world and wished to live in harmony with the pokemon. The world saw these people as traitors to their kind and treated them in the same way they treated pokemon. Among the chaos there were 6 people who united to stop the war. These people had done something that at the time was forbidden, they befriended pokemon. The six had made friends with the many evolutions of the pokemon eevee and lived in harmony with pokemon. At first, they took pokemon in who were injured, but that became not enough for them, they wanted something more. To truly put an end to the war they needed to show the world that pokemon meant no harm to them. To stop the war, they started protests and small strikes against the government of the region. The six became legends throughout the land, carving their names into numerous wanted lists. Though they were considered criminals, they continued their work.

They soon realized that their actions were futile in the end of things. They knew that their current state of action would not be enough to quell the hatred that was felt towards pokemon. The only way to get their point across would be to make a statement so grand that no one could deny their cause. This decision would cost them their lives, and they were willing to accept that if it meant saving the creatures they loved so much. They went to the one place that would create the most talk, the war itself. At the time of their plan a largescale hunt was underway, so they set their plan into action. They snuck their way into the fight and attempted to save the pokemon. The six were at first told to stand down by the soldiers, but would not budge from what they believed. Seeing that there was no was way to stop them, the military killed them along with their eeveelution companions.

Their sacrifice was not unnoticed however. Beyond our realm of existence Arceus watched as the six were killed and took pity on them, he vowed that their sacrifice would not be forgotten and from their bodies created six stones. These stones shined like no other stone in existence and would be called the Stones of Creation. The stones enveloped the six and their companions and scattered across the land. No one know what happened that day or where the six went, but what was for certain is that the stones held a power far beyond the realm of our existence. Their sacrifice would later lead to peace between man and pokemon, but there were some who would use this peace to create a greater evil.

To this day no one has found the six stones that appeared on that fateful day, until now when the world will see how wrong it truly was.

* * *

Authors Note: This story, though a bit different than most Pokemon based stories, is just my own twist on the world of Pokemon. I love the series and have always enjoyed the joy it brings to me.

After reading reviews I see that there is some turmoil over some parts of the stories backstory. Like stated, this is my own spin off take of the world of Pokemon, so it is made for fun by me. One thing that I noticed is that there is some confusion about Arceus and it's role. I refer to Arceus as a he as his movie appearance gave it a male voice, that is why i refer to it as a He. Second, I know that Arceus is a bit different then most would expect, but that was intentionally made to create an origin for the stones. The idea was that Arceus saw no point in Humans for mistreating Pokemon, so when the six did care, he saw that he was wrong and wanted them to serve as a way of remembering those who cared for his creation.

I get it, not everything is as the world of Pokemon should be, but that is because it is me telling a different story all together. This story will follow very closely to the games and anime as a way of guiding the plot, so while it is quite odd right now, it will pick up to be very similar, you readers will see.

Thank you though, everyone who gives me criticism will be taken into consideration to help shape the story as it goes forward.

Remember though, this is just for fun.


	4. Chapter 3- The Party

**Chapter 3- The Party**

The next few days came and went slower than a snorlax taking a nap, so basically it took forever. Jason woke on the day of the party feeling more invigorated than ever before. Filled with confidence, Jason eagerly awaited the time where he could present his gif to Kate. The party was going to be later in the day more around mid afternoon so Jason had time to kill. He took his time with care, planning the entire night so that he could make it perfect for Kate. Then, it came to him, what if they went to get their starters together tonight, that would be perfect. So, Jason, now filled with confidence ran out of the house and headed for the Pokemon center to contact the professor.

The run was well needed as Jason had not been exercising for a while, so naturally he was quite tired. He entered the Pokemon center and proceeded to approach nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, but could I be able to call Professor Rowan to schedule a time for me and my friend to get starter pokemon tonight?", Jason asked nurse Joy.

"That is awfully last minuet don't you think?" Nurse Joy told Jason.

"I know that, but is there any possibility that I could get an appointment tonight?" Jason asked sincerely.

"Hmm, tell you what, wait here for a minute and I will call for you. I will be back shortly."

Nurse Joy then disappeared into the back room and called up the Professor. Their call was relatively short, so Joy came back quickly. Jason had only barely started to get comfortable when she called for him to come back up.

"So, what did he say, are we able to come by tonight?" Jason asked.

"It was really short notice, but I was able to get you two an appointment." Nurse Joy exclaimed with a smile.

"Awesome, this is going to be the best birthday surprise for her." Jason yelled with glee.

"You are lucky that he had starters that were available, otherwise this would not be possible." Nurse Joy stated.

"I guess it's just my lucky day. Thank you for calling for us, we will go later today." Jason stated.

"Well you have a good time then, and have fun on your journey." Joy told Jason.

"Thank you" Jason said as he walked out the door.

With their appointment made, Jason walked home with high spirits. While walking, Jason could feel Kate's gift shifting around in his bag, which only made Jason happier knowing that he had everything planned out. Jason took the gift really just so his mom wouldn't snoop around for it in his room, and knowing her she still did anyway. With that aside, Jason continued his walk home to await the coming party.

Later that day the party was nearing its beginning and the whole town was stopping by to wish the two a safe journey. Jason himself had seen more people come by his house then he had imagined to be in Twin Leaf Town. That was just expected though, not many kids in the town were our age yet, so it was quite the event when a kid is going off on a journey. Jason was happy to see all the support he was getting, but it was not what he really wanted.

Jason is not that good with large crowds of people. He tends to stay to himself and to his close friends, so when all these people come by it made Jason a bit overwhelmed. Jason hid his nerves fairly well, but even though he hid it, he still had to walk away sometimes to take a break.

The time came eventually though when the party started, and Jason was eager to see Kate. Jason has been a little distant from Kate recently just in case so that he could avoid talking about gifts, which made Kate a bit sad, but she understood. Once at the party, the first thing that they did was cut the cake and serve the guests. The cake was chocolate, which was our favorite flavor so it worked out great for us. The town eventually started to go back to their own business, so the party got a lot smaller.

It was now that time, gift giving time. Our families gave us gifts for the journey ahead, such as some poke balls and healing equipment for our pokemon. Then Kate came up to Jason to give him his gift.

"Jason, I want you to have this, it means a lot to me and it took a lot of time to make it."

With that, Kate handed Jason a box that was relatively small. Jason opened it to reveal a small chain bracelet with half a circle that looked broken for a little charm. The charm had writing on it that spelled out what looked like "Friends forever" on it, but both words were cut off. Jason then noticed that Kate had the other half around her wrist already and was awaiting Jason's response.

"Kate, this is amazing. Thank you so much for this, I will treasure this for all eternity."

"So does that mean you like it?" Kate asked

"Like it, I love this gift, it is the best one I have ever received." Jason said with his face a bit red.

"Are you blushing?"

"No, it's just… Allergies."

"OK, whatever you say" Kate said with a smug smirk. "So what did you get me?"

"I got you two things, the first is something really special".

"Really, what is it?"

"I got us an appointment to pick out starter pokemon tonight at Professor Rowans lab" Jason said with excitement.

At hearing this, Kate ran up and hugged Jason and thanked him for arranging the appointment.

"By any chance can I know the other gift you got me?"

"Can we wait on that one, I want to give it to you when the moment feels right."

"But isn't this already the perfect time?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, I have it planned already where I will give it to you, it's on the way to the lab."

"Ok, lets head out to the lab then shall we." Kate asked.

"Ok then, we better get going, your parents know we are going so do not be worried about them." Jason stated.

With that the two walked out of the town and embarked on their way to the professor's lab. It was a long walk that took about an hour to get to the lab in total, but they eventually came up to the lab. They went to the lab and walked through the door to where they were greeted by Professor Rowan.

"Welcome to my Pokemon lab, you two must be Kate and Jason."

"Thank you for letting us come by on such short notice professor" Jason said with sincerity.

"It was no problem at all, but in the future, do not arrange meetings this late in the day." Rowan explained.

"We won't, this was a one-time thing, I promise." Jason told him.

"So, with out further waiting, lets help you two choose your first starting companion." Rowan stated.

He led the two over to a room where a table was positioned in the center of the room. Rowan exited the room and came back with three Pokeballs that would contain our future partners.

"Lets begin, the first Pokemon is Turtwig, a grass type" Rowan explained throwing the pokeball.

"The next is Chimchar, a fire type pokemon" Rowan explained throwing the pokeball summoning a small chimp with fire coming from it's back.

"The last one is Piplup, a water type" He said summoning the small penguin from the pokeball.

"With that stated, do you two have a preference for your starts?"

"Actually, we do professor" Kate said.

"Splendid, so which do you two wish to choose?"

"I want chimchar!" Jason exclaimed.

"And I want Piplup!" exclaimed Kate.

With that the two chose their pokemon partners and received their pokeballs. The two pokemon jumped into the two new trainer's arms as they embraced their new partners. Jason and Kate were overjoyed that they got their first pokemon and expressed their gratitude to the professor for letting them come in.

"Now remember, you are responsible for your pokemon, so do not mistreat them. Treat them as friends, not tools for battle. I also suppose that you will be going after gym badges on your journey, won't you?" Rowan asked.

"That is right, we want to be the best team there ever was, and do not worry, we will never mistreat pokemon." Jason explained.

"Great, then here you go."

Rowan handed the two each a badge case that would hold their acquired gym badges that they would earn on their journey. With gratefulness, the two left Rowans lab with their new companions in their arms. The two walked towards Twin Leaf when out of nowhere Jason stopped and grabbed Kate.

"I think now is the perfect time to give you your real gift." Jason explained.

"Really!" Kate squealed.

Jason reached behind him to grab his bag where he pulled out the snowflake pattern box. He handed it to Kate who's eyes lit up brighter than an Ampharos tail. Kate took the box and tore off the paper revealing the box. She opened the box revealing the necklace with the gem in it. She grabbed the necklace and gasped at what she saw.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked.

What Jason saw though shocked him. Kate was crying, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

"So do you?" Jason asked again.

"I….. I love it. I love it more than anything else that I own. Where did you even get the money to get this?" She asked tears dripping down her face.

"I saved up money for a long time, and I also go this as well."

Jason pulled from his bag the second necklace with the green gem.

"I wanted these two necklaces to be a symbol of our friendship, so I got one to. I got you that one seeing as how you like the color blue, and I got this one as well because I like green.

"Jason, these must have costed a fortune, I am not sure how to respond to this."

"It wasn't a problem, besides, I wanted to make today special for you." Jason exclaimed tears now in his eyes as well.

Kate walked forward and embraced Jason in a passionate hug.

"I will treasure this forever, and I promise that it will never leave me, ever." Kate said still hugging Jason.

"So do you want me to put that on for you?' Jason asked.

"Of course you can." Kate said still red in the face.

Kate turned around and pulled her hair forward to allow Jason to put the necklace on. Jason wrapped the necklace around her neck and snapped the little latches together. He then turned around and let Kate put his around his neck as well. Once on, the necklaces shined with a brilliant glow that was honestly a little blinding.

"Hey, that looks good on you" Jason said.

"You really think so. Oh thank you Jason, thank you for the best gift ever!" Kate said embracing Jason once again.

The two along with their pokemon companions returned home, bringing an end to the best birthday ever. Happy with her present, Kate returned home with Jason as she cherished her new, beautiful necklace with her new Piplup. Jason was happy she liked the gift so much, and along with his Chimchar, they entered into Twin Leaf. Jason took Kate back to her house where they said goodnight to each other and left with another hug. Jason then entered his house, where his mom approached him.

"So, is that your new partner?" She asked

"Yeah, he is my new companion, me and him will grow strong together and help make the best team there is." Jason said with confidence.

Jason's mom then noticed the necklace and wanted to know what it was.

"Where did you get that Jason." She said pointing at the necklace.

"I got this for myself along with one for Kate, except hers is blue." Jason said.

"Well it is beautiful, you are such a thoughtful young boy and I am proud of you" His mom said.

"Thanks mom, but I want to get to bed, I have a big day ahead tomorrow." Jason stated intentionally referencing their journey.

"Well then you get off to bed then, I will see you tomorrow."

Jason ran into his room and got dressed for bed. Jason went to bed with Chimchar by his side that night. He thought as he fell asleep about the coming journey and all the memories he would have with Kate and fell asleep smiling with Chimchar.

However, while asleep the gem around his neck began to glow once again and stayed glowing throughout the night. What this stone was is still a mystery to Jason, but it does not matter to him, for he made Kate happy, and that is all that matters to him. For now, some mysteries are not as important than that of Kate's happiness. So the night went on.

* * *

 **Authors note** : Oh boy what an exciting chapter this was to wright. I hope you all enjoyed this new installment in the series and can look forward to the future of the story. The coming chapters will be extra important and will be integral to the story, so be patient with me as I get them out as fast as possible. I hope you all have a good day, and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
